Not My Door - Bade
by jogillies
Summary: Beck and Jade get to know each other, after he found her sleeping in front of his door. Is this the beginning of a new and perhaps long-lasting friendship?


**Hey guys, so all of you** (who voted and maybe other one's too) **waited way too long to read this and I finally decided to upload the first little chapter of my Bade story. It's the first story I ever really released and I'm excited to hear or see what you think about it.**

 **I'd be lucky, if you'd help me with searching a website or getting your help with my grammar and spelling mistakes, wrong tenses and stuff. English isn't my first language and I already use (thanks to that website!).**

 **Feel free to comment and fave! :D**

* * *

 **Jade**

 _NYC, middle of the night, partying_

The loud music was coming out of big speakers somewhere in this crowded club. People were moving their bodies to the vibrant sound of the bass during the songs. Quite everyone, besides the DJ and the bartenders, were drinking some alcohol and were just having fun and forgetting all the stress of the everyday life. _That's what it should be like in clubs_ , I thought.

I was here with the short redhead, Cat and a weird friend of hers, Robbie. Cat and I were best friends. She didn't drink very much; she was more the innocent kind of girl. All she ever did when we were here was giggling, dancing and fooling around with Robbie. It seemed to me as if they would soon become more than good friends, if they weren't together already.

To me Robbie was a freak. Wearing those nerdy glasses and having a swab on his head didn't help it. I mean come on, who wants to look like this on purpose? I'd probably never call him a friend of mine, when talking to new friends or kins. Well... I never really made new friends and I was happy with that. It was better having a small, but lovely narrow circle of friends, then having too many friends and everyone leaving you behind someday anyway.

We were sitting around a small table, having some half-full glasses of coke and tequila. Man, I think I should leave soon or else I won't be able to get home by myself. I was already feeling a bit dizzy taking the next sip of my tequila.

"Hey Cat, I think I'll go home after finishing this one.", I held up my nearly emptied glass while leaning to her ear. The music was a bit annoying, if you wanted to talk to others. You either had to scream or come closer to the person you were talking to and I didn't really enjoy none of these options. Cat nodded smilingly and leaned over, talking to Robbie. I assumed she was telling him that I'd leave.

Drinking the last drop of alcohol out of the small glass, I tried to think of a good way to come home. Taking a taxi was probably the best. I put down the empty glass and waved Cat and Robbie goodbye. "Goodnight, Jadey!", Cat squealed before I left the two of them.

I put on my black leather jacket and got out of the club. I tumbled forward to the line of taxis already waiting for some drunks to drive home. Hell, I was glad I put on some good old combat boots. I would've been already lying on the ground, if I wore high heels instead. I quickly checked, if I my phone, the money and they keys were still inside the pocket of my jacket and then plonked myself down on the backseat of the nearest cab.

 _15 mins later_

I paid the taxi driver, got out of the yellow car and made my way to the apartment complex I was living in. As I stood in front of the entrance, I grabbed my keys from my jacket and unlocked the door to step in. Good that I still can do this while I'm tipsy... well, rather drunk.

As I stood inside the lobby, the light automatically went on and I tried to reach the lift, swaying from side to side while walking. Finally I reached it, got inside the tiny cage and pressed the button to my storey. I lazily leaned on the lift doors, waiting for them to open, while I took out my phone and tried to text Cat. **At homeeee. Donut worry bout me kitty cat** , the message was sent.

All I could realise next, was me hitting the floor with my now hurting back, letting go of my phone. "Ouch... dang it! Stupid doors!", I cursed under my breath. Looking to my right, I saw my phone lying there and tried to grab it, but I failed. It was too far away for me to reach and I wasn't really motivated to get up. What a surprise.

After a minute of just lying on the ground and internally arguing with myself, whether I should just stay here, laying on the probably dirty ground and looking totally wasted, or get the hell up, grab the phone and my keys and get inside my flat to get some earned sleep.

I decided to go for the second option. I slowly got up and grabbed my belongings. After that I tried to get the key inside the keyhole. Shit. How could that be? My fucking key didn't fit into this tiny, dumb hole! You gotta be kidding me! I tried to get it in again and again and again... but nothing. I stamped my feet on the oh-so-familiar black doormat I stood on. The white printing on it said ' _It's your choice ):)_ '. Well, irght now I felt likethe sad smiley was my choice, even though I would've decided for an angry one, if there had been one. As much as I usually liked my doormat, I'd love to let out my anger and rip apart this scratchy thing.

"Ughh... I swear, if I can't ge-", my long yawn was interrupting my complaining. Just now, I realised I was really tired and it didn't seem as if I'd get into my flat any time soon. I leaned against the closed door, slowly sinking to the floor. Making the best out of this situation, I yawned one last time and decided to sleep here... on the floor. My aching back against the wooden door, my arms slung around my own waist, eyes closed and I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

 **Let me know, if you want to read another chapter. I'll be uploading it soon, if there are positive responses!**


End file.
